Little Brother
by ValerieRichards
Summary: "I don't have any family" -G. Callen. What if he did? If Amy had not drowned and was able to grow up? His older sister is alive and in plain sight, but he doesn't know or remember her. Then, she joins Special Operations with her partner. Two Callens on the same team? What'll go wrong? Kensi x Deeks Eric x Nell Callen X OC
1. Letter to Baby Brother

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own NCIS: LA, any characters, places, or people recognizable in this story.

Author's note: I was watching some Youtube videos on Callen (Chris O'Donnell, who played Robin in the 90's and is an awesome actor) and one video sparked the idea for this story.

POV: Amy.

Chapter 1

_Baby Brother,_

_I must say, this sucks. I mean, you not remembering me and momma. Papa, I can understand...you were only small when he went away and didn't come home. I wouldn't expect you to remember him at all._

_I'm not entirely sure why I joined NCIS in the first place. Maybe it was Grampa or Momma pushing me there so I would find you after all these years apart. When I heard that you didn't remember any of your past, it kind of hurt. I knew it wasn't your fault. You'd never remember any of the memories we shared...and how much I loved you._

_You may wonder why I don't approach you and tell you about everything when I see you at work. The truth is that your boss, Hetty, had told me not to. You were still recovering from being shot and I did not want to upset you anymore than you may have been._

_I guess it all comes down to this...I love you and miss you little brother. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when we were growing up._

_Love from your big sister,_

_Amy_

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 1! Amy isn't really expecting her brother to read the letter, it's kind of like a journal entry. Please R&R!


	2. Surprises

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! :) The video that inspired this story is 'G/Amy Callen- When You're Gone'.

POV: Amy.

Chapter 2

Hetty had my partner, Mike 'Midge' Midgens, and I meet the team at the location they were at since they had just begun a case. Eric caught us up as we were headed there.

"Hold on! He's escaping" Midge cried as he sped up. G, as he went by, and the others were tailing him and Midge was going to cut him off. I nearly ripped my seatbelt off and dove into the backseat. As soon as the car was slow enough, I opened the door and jumped out.

"Federal Agent! Out of the car" I ordered the guy with my gun pointed at him. He did as he was ordered to, that was, until I put my gun in its holster. I was close to him at that point and he grabbed me in a chokehold.

"C'mon man, you don't want to do this. Let her go" Sam said slowly. Kensi and G stepped closer with their guns ready to fire. I was pulled backwards towards the edge of the bridge we were on. I locked eyes with Midge and saw him nod slightly. I stomped as hard as I could on the guys foot and dove forwards as soon as he let go. Midge shot him in his left shoulder and the guy fell off the bridge. I went to go grab him, but stopped when I saw the water a couple of feet below.

"Amy! Look out" Midge cried as he ran past me, trying to avoid sending me flying into the water after the guy. Unfortunately, Sam and G weren't able to stop in time to do the same. I gasped as G barreled into me and felt myself go airborne.

"Oh..." he cried, using some choice words at the end. I saw him extend a hand towards me, but I was too far away to grab it. _He better not jump in after me _I thought seconds before hitting the water. When I broke the surface, G was calling my name and Midge was handing the guy to Kensi.

"Amy swim" he called to me as he dove back in and swam towards me. I was already panicking and flashing back to the day that I nearly drowned at twelve years old.

_"Hannah! Hannah, help! Please! I'm scared"_ I had cried as the current had swept me away. Midge, Sam, and G were calling me. I continued to flail around in the water and the current kept pulling me down the stream.

"Swim! Move your arms and legs" G yelled to me. By that time, Midge had reached me and grabbed me around my middle. He got me over to dry land and G and Sam helped hoist me up.

"Are you ok? No serious injuries? No broken bones" Midge asked me as soon as he was out of the water. He grabbed my face between his hands and made me look at him. I took a couple of breaths.

"I'm fine...just a little shaken up. I'll be one hundred percent in a few minutes" I reassured him...and G, who was looking at me worriedly. I got into the car so we could get back to HQ and interrogate the guy with one glance from Midge. He knew why I was like that, so he didn't ask any questions.

"Uh, you're Amy, right? I'm..." a tall man said, clearing his throat to get my attention. I had started working on some things unrelated to the case after the interrogation since we couldn't do anything until the next day. I had finished all my paperwork for the day and Hetty had given me the ok to do what I was doing.

"Nate, the psychologist for the team, I know. You're here to talk about what happened before at the bridge" I said. He blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know" he asked me. I sighed inwardly. It wasn't that hard to tell. He never really went out on the cases with the team and I never saw a gun holster.

"I know Hetty, knew even before I joined the team. Plus, you have no gun" I told him simply. He accepted that and sat down in a chair across from me.

"Was there something that happened that you remembered while you were in the water " he asked me, unsure how to phrase the question.

"I nearly drowned when I was twelve. My friend I had made at the orphanage I was at and I had gone to a river and I slipped. My friend was just able to pull me back to shore before I was swept away again. She wouldn't have been able to get me after that" I explained.

"So, when the current had pulled you down stream, you flashed back" he said. Just reading his face, I could tell he was wondering why I was so calm about this.

"Yeah. It only happens when there's a current, otherwise I'm fine. I've had thirty-one years to get over most of the trauma" I explained. It was at that moment that Hetty chose to call.

"Amy, I'd like to speak to you privately in my office, please" she said. I told her that I'd be down in a moment and hung up. I said goodbye to Nate and headed for Hetty's office.

"Did she say what was wrong" I asked her when she told me that my friend had called asking to speak to me.

"No, she did not. She did send something via e-mail to the address of the alias she knows. Only Eric, you, and I know of this. The others only know you were taken off the case for another assignment" she warned me. I nodded.

"Thanks, Hetty" I said sincerely. The others were only left in the dark for a day before they found out. They had just been out after the whole ordeal with Keelson, or whatever his name was, and had gone to his storage to investigate. Someone had nearly blown them up; and I nearly had a heart attack when I heard G had cut it close.

"Eric, I need you to..." G began as he walked in. He trailed off when he saw the reply to the message I had sent back to my friend.

"What's..." Sam began as he heard G stop. He saw the name as well and froze. Hetty and I had set up a way for her to let me know if she was in any danger. They saw the message written on the screen and the name at the end.

_Amy Callen_

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to work all Thanksgiving week and was busy the following weeks as well. I hope you enjoy! :)


	3. My Sister

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Ok, so here's the next chapter. I'll try to be quick with the updates. I am writing on an iPod, so I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling issues.

POV: Amy.

Chapter 3

"What's going on? Why is that person using my name" G asked. _No! He can't know! Not now! It's too early, he's not ready_ I thought in a panic.

"Eric can't tell you. Hetty's orders" I told them as they turned to him for answers. G's eyes narrowed at me.

"Why? What's going on that none of us can know about" he questioned. I ignored him and ran a hand through my hair quickly.

"HETTY" I yelled after a silent debate with myself. I headed to her office with a glance at Midge. G and the others followed close by.

"What is the matter? There was no need to yell" she said. I told her what had happened and held out a hand to stop the others from coming closer. We had a quick and quiet argument that ended with me having no other choice.

"G, you're with me on this" I said finally. I looked at Midge; he nodded in encouragement. Hetty stood up.

"And Mr. Callen. I'm giving Amy lead this time" she announced. We all stared at him waiting for a reaction.

"Alright, fine" he said. We walked to my car and got in. As soon as the doors were closed, G turned to give me a look that told me that he wanted to know what was going on.

"She's my friend" I stated simply. I didn't really feel like getting into details right now. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Why is she using my name" he asked me. At a red light, I pulled out an address just to make sure I had the right one.

"Look, I know it's abandoned, ok? Just trust me. I know what I'm doing" I told him after he gave me a look. I still hadn't answered his question and he wasn't happy with me.

"I'll try" he muttered under his breath. I ignored the comment; G had gotten smart after we'd been separated.

"Amy? Amy, don't go by the water" I announced. Don't go by the water was how she'd know it was me, the 'code word'. I went towards the old beds the two of us and the others had slept in. 'Amy' was sitting on her old bed. She pulled me into a hug as I reached her.

"Who are you" G asked her before I could say anything else to her. We looked at each other and silently made a decision.

"I'm your sister" she told him. We both waited for an answer from him, a reaction. G took a minute.

"I don't have a sister. Now, who are you" he replied. I don't know why, but hearing that hurt me. I tried to blink away tears only to have more appear. G moved to come to me, but 'Amy' stopped him.

"You do" she began, only to have G shake his head "She told me about you. She used to push you around in this little red cart. You used to scream 'faster!'".

_"Faster"_ I can still here my brother, as a little kid, cry to me. More tears fell down my face. It was my fault he didn't remember me or momma. I wasn't there to protect him.

"One day, it crashed and you hurt your hand; and you didn't cry, but Amy did. She promised, from that day on, that she would always protect you" she finished. G was about to say something when we heard voices at the entrance.

"Come on" I called to them, wiping the remaining tears from my face. I pulled my gun out and led them to the back entrance.

"Get them" one of the voices yelled in...Arabic? I turned my head to see them getting too close for comfort.

"Get to the car! If you have to, get out of here" I ordered G. He stopped and turned to me.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Amy, come on" he yelled to me. I gave him a stern look. He looked between me and the car.

"Go! I'll hold them off! I'll make sure you two get out of here alright! NOW, G" I yelled. He finally went to the car and got the two of them out.

"Aha, there's nowhere to run now! Might as well put that down" the tall guy, the leader, told me. I simply rolled my eyes. Did I look stupid?

"Nah, I think I'll keep it with me" I told him with a mocking smile. They snarled at me and I heard the safeties click off. Bullets went flying in the next moment. By the time things stopped, there were two dead, one wounded, and two escaped.

"Amy" I heard G call from behind me. I heard him run up to me and I was turned around.

"I thought I said to get yourselves out of here" I asked. He gave me a look and a once over. Did he...?

"I got _Hannah_ out safely. Kensi, Sam, and Midge are bringing her back to base. They'll keep her safe while I came back for the _real _Amy Callen, my sister" he explained, stressing the last part.

"G, I..." I began as we waited for the ambulance for the injured guy. I was cut off by both the siren and my phone.

"Amy, the two that have escaped are only a couple of blocks from your location" Eric informed me. The ambulance had loaded the guy up and I ran to the car.

"Copy that, thanks Eric" I said. When we got to the spot Eric said the guys were, I spotted them right away. They also spotted the the two of us.

"Federal Agents! Hands where I can see them" G called. They went for their weapons as an answer. As they went to pull the triggers, gunshot rang out and they fell to the floor, only injured.

"You guys ok" Midge called to us. We nodded. I had had an idea of what was going to happen and texted Midge on the way. He and Sam had come in when the guys were about to shoot us.

"Hetty, I..." I began, but trailed off as I saw that she wasn't there. I went to go put my report on her desk. I froze when I saw a very familiar face in a surveillance photo on Hetty's desk. I turned on my heels and went back to the bullpen. I wrote two notes and put them on their respective desks.

"Ms. Callen, is there something wrong" Hetty asked, using my last name for the first time in ages, when I returned to her office; this time, without the report. I took a deep breath. I hoped I was making a good decision.

"Please consider this as my resignation. I hold nothing against you or the team, but I have something I need to take care of and I can't do it while employed here" I told her after I put my badge and gun on her desk.

"Is it something that I know about or should know about" she asked me suspiciously. I simply looked at the picture on her desk before turning and walking out. I stopped.

"Oh, and Hetty? I'm only taking a couple of items from my desk. The rest, you can do whatever you want with" I informed her. I walked out and grabbed the few things I wanted before looking at the bullpen for what may be the last time.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! If you're up to date with G's storyline, you'll probably be able to guess what's happening. Either way, I want to move some episodes around.


	4. Something's Wrong

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Like I said in the last chapter, I'm moving some episodes around. Hope you enjoy!

POV: G.

Chapter 4

As soon as I walked in the day after I had found out about Amy, I knew something was off. Everything was still where they were yesterday when we left. Amy wasn't there yet though. Was she sick?

"Um...excuse me" I said as Amy's partner, Midge, came over to my desk without warning at a fast pace.

"Something's not right" he mumbled taking a piece of paper off of my desk. Sam looked up curiously.

"What do you mean" he asked. Midge glanced up for a brief second before turning back to the papers.

"Amy. These are from her" Midge explained to us. I started to worry now; Midge hadn't been worried before, so I figured everything was alright.

"Let me see" I said. Partners were in tune with each other and Midge and Amy were no different. She only called me baby brother and said she loved me in my letter. I took Midge's and saw that she had written more to him.

"Good morning" Hetty said as she walked into the bullpen before I could read the entire letter word for word.

"Is it true? Is there something wrong with Amy" I asked her before she could say anything else. I had just found out that Amy was my sister; I couldn't lose her now. She was the only family I had left that I knew of.

"Amy has not said much to me; only that she was resigning due to a personal problem" she told us. A personal problem? What? Was it about the last case?

"Not again" Midge sighed. My head shot towards him. He knew what was wrong with my sister?

"This has happened before" Sam asked him. We; Kensi, Sam, and I; had worked with Amy and Midge before and we all seemed to hit it off right away.

"Not like this. She's gone lone wolf on very few occasions, but never to the point where she resigns" he admitted. Sam let out a snort.

"Must run in the family" he commented. My eyes narrowed. What was that supposed to mean? I don't go 'lone wolf'! Alright, maybe on one or two occasions, but that's besides the point!

"Is there any way to find her" I asked. Midge started to look a little sheepish at that moment.

"Uh, yeah. Um, did you have anything in your office that was out and she could see" he asked Hetty.

"Not that I cant think of Mr. Midgens" she replied. Then, she thought of something and brought a picture from her office

"That's it; Amy's seen him before. She never said who he was, but she knew who he was or something about him" he said as soon as he saw the picture.

"How would I know where to look to see if she knows his name" I asked before Hetty could say anything. Sam and Kensi gave me a look, but I gave it right back to them. She was my sister; I was going to find her even if it was the last thing I did.

"_We_'re going to find it one of the journals she had begun keeping after she arrived" he told me. Hetty told us then who he was; a part of the Comescu family. The family, a Romanian crime family, had been going after my family since my grandfather killed some of their own.

"We've got to go _**now**_. If their after my family, they won't hesitate before...killing Amy" I informed him. I couldn't believe I used Amy and kill in the same sentence. I know I was just reunited with her after being separated when I was five, but it almost felt like we were together the whole time. At her apartment, Midge piled books in each of our arms.

"Why don't you take us to the airport? The rest of us will start reading to see if we find anything" I suggested to Midge. He nodded. As we put them in sacks according to start and end dates, Midge cleared his throat.

"Guys, I should warn you, not everything in these books are easy to digest" he said looking mainly at me. We nodded and I pulled out the first book once I was in the car.

* * *

Eh, not really a cliffhanger like the last chapters, but I thought I should end it there. G will read Amy's first entry and some others (they're not going to be too long, bur I thought it would be appropriate to see how things were like for her since we know a little about G's time in foster care).


End file.
